Heaven Knows
by AlwaysandForever01
Summary: Cj Watson is a hunter but the thing is Heaven wants her to do a very dirty job. What happens when the archangel Michael comes after her and she started to fall for someone she knows she can never have? What will the outcome be? This is my first Supernatural fanfic so please bear with me :) Supernatural AU Dean/OC... Reviews please :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys ! It's been a very long time since I posted a story, so this is a Supernatural AU. Hope you like it :)

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Cj. It's me Ellen; uh… can you come and visit the roadhouse?"

"I'll try, is there anything wrong Ellen?"

"I'll tell you when you get here and don't try, just come and make that quick okay?"

"Yeah sure, uh… Bye?"

"Bye."

'_That's weird; Ellen never calls me in case it's about something very serious. What's gotten into her?'_ I thought to myself as I walk towards my black and white mustang that I inherited from my parents. They always use it whenever they hunt things; yes they are hunters but not the animal kind of hunters but the supernatural hunters. I know it's weird but it's a family business, our family is actually well-known hunters just like the Winchesters. In fact, my parents were close friends with the late John and Mary Winchester. It's a 10 hour drive to the roadhouse but when I arrived it hasn't changed at all, so I went out of my car and walk right in passing an impala that's parked next to my car.

"Well I'll be damned, long time no see Watson." Bobby my father's researcher and friend said as I entered.

"Wow you look old Singer!" I replied jokingly to him which he scowled at.

"You know her Bobby?" The tall guy said, he and the short one pointed their guns right at me.

"Of course I know her and she can help with your little dilemma." _What dilemma_? So now I'm really confused.

"Maybe she's one of them, just waiting to strike us." The short one said, maybe they're brothers 'cause they have the same eye color. _He's kinda cute, wait you're not here for that Cj. You're here because Ellen called._

"Nice guns but anyway Bobby is Ellen here?"

'_Well that made him very tense.' _I took a step forward but tall Winchester put a bullet in place and was ready to shoot when Ellen came out.

"Sam Winchester! You will not shoot her or else I shoot you. Dean put your weapons down!"

"Jeez keep your head on Ellen, Sam put the gun down. Who is she anyway, how does she know us?" _This guy must be older than the tall one_; before Ellen answered him she went for me then hugged me tightly.

"Nice to see you too but I can't breathe Ellen." _Seriously. _

"To answer your question Dean, this is Celeste Jerraine Watson. She's the hunter we've been looking for and her parents are close friends with your parents." _So they're who I think they are, the Winchester brothers. This is gonna be more interesting than I thought it will be._

"Ellen you don't need to say my full name, just Cj will do. So anything you want to tell me?"

"Boys why don't you give us a little privacy?"

"Ellen you know we're in this too right?"

"Dean I know, just go Bobby and I will handle this."

When Sam and Dean Winchester left, I can feel the tension in the air. _'Oh this is a very serious situation indeed.' _I thought while glancing from Bobby to Ellen, I can see they're hesitating to tell me but Bobby blurted out something that made me regret going here.

" They're coming for you."

* * *

So reviews will be appreciated :) Tell me if you guys want me to continue this because I'm still not sure whether to continue them, it will be awesome if you help me. Follow and favorite if you like okay? Thanks in advance and have patience because I'm sorta new to this kind of things ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go guys ! Thanks for following my story and me, also thank you for adding my story to your favorites ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Who Bobby?" I was already controlling my temper knowing that I could blow up any second now.

"The angels especially Michael, they are now searching everywhere for you." Bobby said stone-faced.

"WHAT!? You made me drive here for 10 straight hours to tell me that!? Ellen what the hell? I mean do you have a death wish or something? You should have told me on the phone." I couldn't contain it anymore and Ellen tried to calm me down.

"Cj I couldn't tell you on the phone because they will find out and I couldn't take that risk." Ellen said calmly. '_Great, just great.'_

"Ellen you should have taken that risk, you calling me and bringing me here will get you in big trouble. I can't let them hurt you."

'_They are my family, Bobby and Ellen is like my second parents I can't let them get hurt because of me_' I thought to myself as I make my way towards the bar.

"Ellen is just looking out for ya'. We both are and if you're pissed off that we didn't tell you on the phone, it's because we want you here and we can protect you." Bobby said following me.

By the time Ellen reached me I was already downing a bottle of vodka. '_Calm down Cj, calm down._' I told myself as I drink.

"I already failed protecting my own parents, what makes you think I'll let them hurt you Bobby. If I'm away from all of you nothing will come after you because of me! That's the reason I disappeared, I've been blaming myself for the past fifteen years because of what happened. I know you both care for me but this is my decision to make not yours."

As I finished my sentence, there already tears falling from my eyes. Then I felt Ellen's hand on my shoulder.

"We know that sweetheart but Bobby's right; If you're here we can protect you. Russell and Catherine made us promise to protect you if the time comes when you would be in grave danger."

"And we already lost too much; we couldn't afford to lose another family member." Bobby said as I finished the whole bottle.

"I can't afford to lose any of you! I can't let you die because of me Bobby; I don't want to be alone again!" I shouted as I got up and took another bottle of vodka.

By the time Ellen called the brothers, I was already finishing the second bottle to drown all the emotions that are trying to burst out. I can feel the older Winchester eyeing me, so I confronted him or try to because the alcohol is now kicking in.

"What the hell are you looking at Winchesssster? I can take you down with one…."

I never finished my sentence because I blacked out from finishing two bottles of vodka.

* * *

**Reviews guys ! pleeeease ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, enjoy reading ! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

When I woke up, I saw Sam Winchester leaving a bottle of water and two pills for my headache. He was busy studying my weapons when I decided to sit up and talk.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, Uhm checking out your weapons. How are you feeling?" Sam asked embarrassed.

"I'm fine just a little headache is all and I can see you looking at them, I mean what are you doing in here?" _Jeez Cj you don't have to be mean._

"Oh! Bobby told me to bring your duffle bag here and leave you with a bottle of water and some meds for your hangover. By the way nice weapons."

"Thanks, they're from my parents. They left it for me and I should say sorry for asking you like a bitch."

"It's okay, we just met awhile ago so don't worry about it. I have to go, you should rest a bit more. Bye!"

"Bye, thanks again Sam."

They are talking about me, I can hear them clearly and they're with someone but I'm not familiar with that voice. Something tells me that person knows something about me, so I stood near my door to listen to them.

"How is she taking the news?" '_He's very calm about this asking thing.'_

"She just shouted at us then drank two bottles of vodka, threatened Dean, and then blacked out. How do you think she's taking it?" Bobby said deadpanned.

"Well that's acceptable, is she resting now_?" 'Who the hell is this guy to be acting so concern about me?'_

"Acceptable? Cas she threatened to take me down just by looking at her." Dean said realizing that it sounded like he's scared of the girl.

"Dean, Castiel is right because the last time she heard news that's as big as this she shot Ash on the arm and killed three vampires at the same time." Ellen said trying to calm Dean's nerves. '_Castiel? He's very familiar now.'_

"So now we know that she's a fighter." Sam joked to clear the tension.

"Sam she's just scared and besides her parents died protecting her, so she doesn't want us to end up the same." Bobby said solemnly.

"Cas can you just tell us what they want with her?" '_Sam just don't ask, please' _I pleaded in my head.

"Sam the last time I told someone of their plans for Celeste they were killed mercilessly." Castiel said with regret. '_Now I really remember him!'_

"And when was that last time?"

Before Castiel could ever answer Dean's question, I went out causing them to stare at me.

"That last time was on my 18th birthday, the day my parents died. I remember Castiel enter our home, he was there telling us to leave and hide but it was too late. The angels came a few seconds after Castiel arrived, my parent fought them but they were much stronger. My parents got killed, causing Castiel to hide me for days until he was sure that it was safe for me. Does that answer your question Dean?" '_Wow that was the longest speech I have ever made.'_

"Celeste it's time to stop running, face them and prove to them that you are not weak than they think you are."

"Can you even hear yourself Castiel? They'll use me to destroy humanity not cleanse them! This people here will get hurt because of me!"

'_This will be much harder than I thought.'_ Castiel pulled me aside to have some space away from the others. And believe me he will do everything to make me say yes.

* * *

**thanks for reading :) chapter 4 is on the way, sorry for the lateness. Reviews please ! ;)**


End file.
